Broken Rose
by Euna
Summary: Set at the time when Hachi got pregnant. Nana was still in the process of moving on but another problem had gone their way, A misunderstanding that could lead to their forever ruined friendship. How would the two Nana set everything back to normal the w


Chapter 1. Broken Rose

Neh Nana, I can still remember that painful night.  
I know in your heart you could never forgive me

"..I wanna need your love..I'm like a broken rose..."

The song is at it's crowd started to give a standing ovation

"Well, it was a great live... as expected from BLAST" A girl said.

Blackstones (a.k.a BLAST) has started making their way to the music scene, Nana Osaki is determined to defeat their rivalry band, TRAPNEST who had been on the top way long before. Blast had recently debbutted in Tokyo though not so known to many, they were quite a popular band at their province wherein Trapnest's Ren Hongo was still a part of it as the bassist.

"GOOD JOB GUYS!" Ginpei, Blast's Manager, Shouted.

It was a party at Nana's Apartment, room 707

"It was another great live!" Nobuo Terashima, Blast's Guitarist said while gulping on a bottle of (insert beer brand here)

"AHHH! I'm so tired! But it was really fun!" Nana Osaki, Blast's Vocalist said while stretching her arms freely

"Wow, Shin received a lot of gifts as usual! You damn kid getting more and more popular each day!" Nobuo Ramped while grinding? Shin's Head

"Stop that Nobuo..it hurts!" Shinichi Okazaki (Shin), Blast's Bassist, excused.

"Oi Oi, Passed me that beer" Nana ordered.

When Nobuo was about to passed the bottle of beer, Yasu stopped his hand

"It's not good for you to drink something cold after you just sang" Yasuhi Takagi (Yasu) Blast's Drummer said to Nana

"AH! Come'on Yasu! I'll just have one!" Nana pouted.

"...Nana, you want to defeat her right?" Yasu said while lighting his cigarette

"... hmph! .." Nana behaved

A while after everyone is enjoying theirselves when suddenly someone entered the room

"HACHIKO! You're late!" Nana shouted

"Ah.*Gomen I have stuffs to do at home" Hachiko exused.

Hachiko, a name given by Nana Osaki to the girl she met during a train ride to Tokyo who have the same name as hers, Nana (Komatsu)

Nobu at that time was lighting his cigarette, he accidentally dropped his lighter, Everyone looked at the scene and they paused

"Nobu.." Everyone muttered

"Oi clumsy Nobu, go help Hachi with her groceries" Nana ordered.

Nobu went silent and obediently helped Hachi carry her groceries.

"You dont have to if you dont want to.." Hachi said

Nobu (shrook)his head and took the groceries from Hachi's hand and went to the followed him.

Neh Nobu... The truth is... I'm scared to face you.  
You can be angry, I won't complain.  
In fact I want you to scream at me.  
"Nobu... I ..." Hachi started

Both Nobu and Hachi faced opposite direction, Seeing through themselves. Silence took part for a while.

Nana, I tried my best to avoid you all this time.I wish I could sleep this through the night and tomorrow forget everything.  
I still love you... and everytime I think about it... My wounds would open up again... It's killing me Nana.  
At least... I want everything back to normal...

"It's okay at least I could write more inspired songs now! Hahaha" Nobu joked.

Why do you continue being nice to me? I ... I... I killed you right? I don't have the right to deserve your kindness.  
It's because... all this time... I cheated to you... But I... I REALLY LOVED YOU NOBU

Nobu looked away when he saw Nana staring at him; He knows truly that she's feeling guilty.

Please don't look at me like that... I ... I wan't to hug you Nana, If I could just take you away from Takumi I lied Nana, I told you that I'll do anything in my power to make you happy and so I let you go.  
But the truth is... I can't give you anything... I can't even accept that child as my own I was scared Nana... I'm a spoiled brat and I can't give you a future that Takumi can.  
In fact I chose my music over you...

After a while of awkward silence, Nobu went out the kitchen and said

"Ah! We don't have drinks anymore, I'll go buy it"

Hachiko was left alone, She unpacked the remaining groceries

"Oi, Hachiko! Come here already! It's very rare for us to come here at this apartment and have fun!" Nana said.

Oh, That's right... I came here to have fun with Nana right?  
Because... we're busy now, I have to take care of our house and she's busy with the band...

Everyone was having fun, Not so long before Nobu came back with a variety of drinks... Everyone was careless For the moment forgetting everything that has happened and conversing with one another casually...

Yasu noticed that Nana was constantly staring at Hachiko, he can clearly see that Nana was in the verge of Having fun with Hachi and at the same time being in pain because of what had happened recently.

"BLAST FOREVER!!!" Nobu shouted while toasting on a drink.

Everyone shouted " *BANZAI! "

Everyone drunk themselves 'till midnight, Yasu of course, being the older one together with their manager, Junpei started cleaning up and carried Nobu and Shin to his car. Of course the two didn't drink that much.

Yasu called Ren to his cellphone

"Ren, We're leaving now, I'll leave Nana to you" Yasu said while closing the apartment's door

" Yasu, We're sorry we didn't have the chance to go join you, a surprise live came out" Ren pouted.

"It's tell Takumi that his wife is drunk as well" Yasu reminded

"Ah " Ren hanged up.

The two Nana's were sitting in front of each other at the center table facing the window of their apartment, No one's staying there for a while now, but the room was once like this, When they were still living together at room 707

The two were half drunk, especially Hachi. Nana stared at her for a while

"Hachi... I still don't know what'll I do as friend"

"Nana..."

"One side of me is hating you for going out with Takumi, and one side of me is crying because you left.  
It's pathetic right? What I should do as friend is support you while you're in pain"

.................................

Neh Nana, I didn't regret what I've done. I'm sorry I've hurt you but we can't really stay like this forever right?  
You have Ren and BLAST and I have Takumi and our soon to be born daughter.

The (bagging?) of the door cut off the (sad?) moment.

"Oi we're coming in." A familiar voice said

"Ren, you're so late!" Nana bragged.

"Amazing you still have energy to nag me"

Takumi went towards hachiko

"Really... you're such a pain" Takumi said while helping hachiko stand up

"Takumi!(insert heart here xD)" Nana said while giving a kiss to her husband.

"Did you have fun?" Takumi asked

"Yep! It sure is fun and you've missed out on everything!"

"I'm sorry a surprise live came out... I'm so tired and you have to scold your husband?"Takumi joked

", Hehe... Thank you for fetching me" Hachi said

"A thanks won't cover up all this, Cook me a delicious meal tomorrow okay?"

"*Hai!" Hachi said with a smile.

Ren saw Nana look at hachiko

I guess I'm not needed... I can't give you that kind of hapiness Takumi could

"Neh, Ren... I'm selfish right?" Nana asked

Ren just looked at Nana

I'm selfish... I already have Ren yet I want Hachi all to myself...Is it weird?

[The next day At Takumi and Nana's apartment]

"Oi... What's the noise all about?" Takumi said while moving the sheets away from him

"Takumi! you're up!" Hachi said while removing her apron

Takumi was half awake, we yawned for a while, stretched a bit and finally grasped the situation.

Hachiko is cooking breakfast as usual.

"Here you go! Cheese omelette!" Hachi said while placing a omelette with a smiling face on it.

Takumi put on his bathrobe as he went towards the table

"So you're happy now..." Takumi said as he noticed the expression on his omelette

"Yup!" Hachi said while bragging about her mood

"Ah. Sorry to cut off your mood but I have a early meeting I need to attend to right now" Takumi excused.

"Eh!? But I cooked it for you..." hachi said. acting childish

"Nana. I'll be going now or I'll be late. Do what you want just dont forget to lock the door" Takumi gave a kiss to Hachi

Honestly it's always like this. What do I expect?

I got pregnant with a guy who is the bassist and manager of a very popular and successful band in Japan.

I'm already satisfied by being his number 1 woman among his 100

Hachi cleaned up for a while, it was a nice remedy for her mood. Suddenly her phone rang

"Mama!" A familiar voice started

"Shin?" Hachi clarified

"haha! It's me. What are you doing right now?"

Hachi cried with joy, Shin is a handsome teenager who is the bassist of Black stones (BLAST) and he is also her self-proclaimed Son. [Shin have this mother complex with Nana (komatsu) ]

"Shin! (heart) I just finished up cleaning" Hachi said

"Ah. It sounds like you're alone again" Shin joked

"Hmpph! Stupid takumi went to see Sachiko T_T" Hachi cried

(sachiko is a made up character of Nana to represnt Takumi's lover)

"Hahaha, Come here Nana wants to see you as well" Shin invited

"Really? Sure if Nana says so then I'll go!" Hachi said

"Haha we'll meet you at (burger) at 3 pm" Shin said

"Okay! I'll go" Hachi said

[Johnson's Burger 3 pm]

"Ah! So Ren would be going to the party as well?" Nobu noticed

"Haha! Of course, All of us will be going" Ren said as he looked at his band members [trapnest]

Nobu noticed his cellphone vibrating

" A mail from Shin?"

Nobu, I'll be going ahead. Please tell the others as well

Nobu honestly didnt know that Hachi would be going Nana was too busy to think of Hachi right now. It's her once in a while chance to have Ren with her, and the only one who knew Hachi's confirmation on coming was Shin

"Hey, the van they sent to pick us up is here tag along?" Asked Ren (to BLAST)  
W [Meanwhile]

Hachiko was too preoccupied by her anger early morning that she lost track of time and forgot that the meeting time was 3 pm, But she hurriedly went towards the destination.

Hachi was ten minutes late.

But as she was about to cross the road, She noticed a van leaving.

Hachi entered the no one was there

"Hmm... I guess there was a change of their schedule, I'll wait here for a while" Hachi () herself

Five minutes had passed... No sign of any of them there

half an hour had passed... Still no one, not even Trapnest

An hour had passed... No sign of Shin or others

Two hours had passed... Nana wasn't there

Hachi knew they left her... She couldn't believe it.

"...SO it was the van after all... Funny, 'cause I arrived the moment they left"

Neh Nana, Why does it hurt?  
I tried to draw positive conclusions.  
Of all people.  
Nana wouldn't leave me right?

That night everyone was having fun at the party Honestly Nana's focusing with her career and Ren right now She had half accepted the fact that Hachi isn't her priority right now and mutually, Hachi doesn't prioritize her as well

"Hachi had killed me first..." She thought

Shin arrived late at the party, He was chatting with the other people in the music industry until he finally found his way to the table BLAST where at

"Oi Shin! Why are you so late?" Nobu asked

"I'm sorry I have things to do, Did you tell others?" Shin asked

"Haha! No need, We got used to you being late!" Nobu joked...and added "Right Yasu?"

Yasu smiled a little bit the took a gulp on his beer

"YOU DIDN'T TELL NANA?!!??!" Shin raised a voice and also stood up from his seat

"Hey..hey Nana's too busy being lovey-dovey with Ren" Nobu said

"Oh no! So you didn't tell her!?" Shin raised his voice much higher

This time Nobu felt there was something important going on

"...Hachi's going!" Shin shouted.

Nobu choked from his drink for a while.

"WHAT!?" Nobu shouted

Quite a furious scene was build around BLAST's table, Nana noticed and she went immediately to them

"Oi, Oi What's wrong here?" Nana asked

No one chose to answer, they knew how important Hachi is to Nana

"I SAID WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Nana said while grabbing Yasu from his coat

Yasu looked away from Nana for a while "...We left Hachi at the Johnson's."

Nana fell down from her knees, She remembered inviting Hachikou but she was too selfish to think about her now So she left it to Shin to be taken care of, But the thought of her leaving Hachi was just so unreal

Nana called Hachi immediately but no one's answering.

It was too late.  
The fact that Nana doesnt even have the initiative to wait for her became a fact with broad meanings

Takumi send a cab to pick Hachi up the moment he knew Hachi arrived and as she saw Nana and others She chose to be strong.

Hachi, This was the first time I've seen you like this I can't even apologize for what had happened I felt that I did leave you on purpose Because I was hurt... I WAS HACHI... I was so hurt More than the hurt you're feeling right now

The fact that you had been stolen from me by Trapnest The fact that you chose Takumi over Nobu The fact that you got pregnant that easily I CAN'T ACCEPT IT HACHI

"Hachi! We're really sorry! We didnt know you were coming!" Nobu apoligized

"Nah, It's nothing... I'm here now There is nothing to worry about"

"Mama! I'm sorry I'd just arrived as well, I told Nobu I wasnt going though" Shin excused

"It's alright Shin, I still came"

No. It's not okay, I can clearly see Hachi's eyes that night It was puffy... I saw those eyes before, When her ex-boyfriend left her for another girl She cried hard

Yet, God... Why can't I voice my thoughts?  
To her it seemed as if I left her without even waiting Is Hachi angry at me?

Nana looked at Hachi as she is being dragged away by Takumi

It was cold. I rarely view Hachi from the back It's because we are always walking together, side by side

This night... It was different IT WAS A SIDE OF HACHI I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE, A NIGHTMARE

I'm scared God. Is our frienship, falling apart?

Set at the time when Hachi got pregnant. Nana was still in the process of moving on but another problem had gone their way,  
A misunderstanding that could lead to their forever ruined friendship.  
How would the two Nana set everything back to normal the way it used to be? 


End file.
